


Gingerbread man ruins the day

by goomie



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, and Matt being himself in an unwanted situation, basically shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goomie/pseuds/goomie
Summary: It all started with a whack at the screen, then he knew he was done for.





	Gingerbread man ruins the day

**Author's Note:**

> i'm tired and I have no idea why i wrote this. orz

"Guys GUYS!" Yelled the high pitched voice of a man in a green overcoat, clutching his forehead with both arms dramatically. He was sweating like a leaky faucet and his face was filled with terror, enough to startle the other two. The one drowning himself in alcohol raised a brow while the other frantically stood up with widened eyes.

"What is it, Matt?" The shocked man asked with concern. 

"Well..." The one named Matt trailed off, biting his fingertips on one hand and darting his eyes to the left. Apparently, he appeared to be embarrassed.

"Out with it." The drunk man in blue encouraged with a slur. But in all honesty, he just wanted Matt to leave him and his buddy Edd alone. Nevertheless, Matt felt a tad better.... Even if his words didn't really sound like encouragements. Tom was simply weird that way.

"I...." Matt began.

"I....Broke your computer, Edd."

He got down on his knees and put his hands in a praying position.

"Please forgive me."

Tom snorted, rolling his hollow non existent eyes at Matt.

"Did you install Bonzi Buddy again? Watch out for the scary virus, oooo..." He shot his arms up and waved them around as if to imitate a ghost of some sort. This made Matt shriek and bury his face onto the ground, leaving him in an uncomfortable position. Tom laughed it off, having to be hushed down by Edd who told him to stop.

"Listen..." Edd spoke, taking in a deep breath. "I understand it was a mistake. But... It isn't too bad, yeah?"

"Edd, the computer is beyond repair." Matt answered with a lower tone and a little whine. "I....I'm sorry."

Edd stood in place for a solid minute of silence before sprinting over to his room faster than a speedy jet plane. He gasped at the sight of a fried computer, burnt and smashed to separate pieces to the point where it's nearly impossible for it to be like this. Hands curled into tight fists and Edd's shoulders rose and fell harshly with each breath he took. Matt was so afraid that he jumped up and backed away from everyone.

"How did you even manage to inflict so much damage on it?" Tom questioned, behind Edd's back. He peered at the mess and rubbed his empty eyes.

"I thought there was a....Fly on it." Matt admitted shamefully, lowering his head. "So I used a hammer, which was like a bigger version of a fly swatter to me. Then I bought a flamethrower to make sure it was gone!"

"Why!?" Edd asked, pretty much hysterical.

"I don't know!" Matt yelled back, suddenly breaking into a fit of noisy sobs. "Forgive meee..."

Edd sighed deeply, turning around to face Matt. "Fine. But you owe me a new computer! I had good drawings on that computer you just broke."

Tom took a long sip of his favorite drink and then smiled smugly.

"You owe him a can of cola, too."

 

Matt frowned, resting his cheek against his hand.

"Aw."


End file.
